


Амальгама

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horses, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: В каком бы обличье она ни скрывалась, тень выдает ее истинную сущность.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Амальгама

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-1112 "Театр теней"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1112)

Алька всегда узнавала ее по тени.  
— Привет, Амальгама, — тихо произнесла она, пропуская сквозь пальцы темную шерсть на шее.  
— Его зовут Вальбург, — осторожно поправила ее заводчица. — Вы, конечно, можете сменить имя, но желательно оставить буквы В-Б.  
— Да, конечно, пусть будет Вальбург, — рассеянно улыбнулась Алька. — Сколько, говорите, стоит?  
— Сто пятьдесят. Не хотите посмотреть аллюры? Он пока не заезжен, но я могу на корде...  
— Нет, спасибо, не нужно.  
Вальбург качнул головой, приглашая ее к игре, и тень его морды задела краем тень ее руки. Алька почувствовала, что Амальгама тоже рада ее видеть. Снова.

— Опять у тебя охота, — пробурчала Алька куда-то в рыжую гриву. Мерин гордо и обиженно фыркнул, всем своим видом давая понять, что ему чужды эти бабские штучки. — Да ладно, пока мы одни, можешь не строить из себя невесть что.  
Тень махнула хвостом, и Алька почти увидела его цвет — снежно-белый, как на новогодней открытке с птицей-тройкой. Ничего общего с густым насыщенно-рыжим хвостом мерина. Алька опять забыла, как его зовут по паспорту: для нее каждое воплощение кобылы оставалось Амальгамой.  
— Хватит недотрогу изображать, — она вполсилы ткнула лошадь ногтем в ребра возле подпруги. — Сдувайся и пойдем работать.

Кобыла — на этот раз все-таки кобыла — гордо несла себя по манежу. Тонкие, изящные ноги, казалось, можно было обхватить двумя пальцами; красиво изогнутую длинную шею венчала маленькая, словно выточенная из золотистого мрамора головка.  
— Алина Викторовна!  
Алька вздрогнула. Текинка под ней сбилась с шага на долю секунды — вот сейчас шарахнется от трибун, где сидит ничего не понимающая девчонка с сияющими глазами, вот сейчас встанет на свечу, вложится в повод...  
— Алина Викторовна, я там тортик принесла!  
Девчонка все так же поедала их с кобылой восторженным взглядом, и Алька вспомнила — да, точно, она же вчера упала с Кориандра в смене. Амальгама скептически фыркнула, проясняя свое отношение ко всем этим девочкам с тортиками и, мерно набрав скорость, снова пошла ритмичной рысью. Тень, чьи пропорции совершенно не напоминали текинские, раздраженно махнула головой: и зачем только было ее от работы отвлекать?

— Я совершенно не понимаю, что с ним, — развел руками приезжий ветеринар. — По симптомам что-то вообще невообразимое...  
Алька прикусила щеку изнутри. Она могла бы высказать предположение, но если бы ее не засмеяли, то точно сдали бы в сумасшедший дом. Ну какая жеребость у трехлетнего жеребца? Она покосилась на тень — живот Амальгамы явственно раздался вширь, намекая на ее особое положение.  
— Снимите пока с работы, понаблюдаем, — продолжил ветеринар, и Алька с легким вздохом кивнула.  
— Как ты жеребиться собралась? — буркнула она, обращаясь к тени, когда тот ушел. Тень переступила с ноги на ногу, словно вторя ветеринару: "Посмотрим, понаблюдаем".

— Засыпай.  
Голова кобылы качнулась, как будто против ее воли. Тень потянулась к алькиной руке, дотронулась до нее верхней губой.  
— Засыпай, старушка, — снова произнесла Алька, поглаживая ее по носу. — Ложись, вот так...  
Это все равно было тяжело — каждый раз, как в первый. Алька заправила за ухо седую прядь — в скольких обличьях они еще успеют свидеться? Может, им осталось встретиться всего раз или два, пока не настанет черед Амальгамы провожать ее на зеленые луга за радугой...  
Кобыла вздохнула, обдавая ее ладонь горячим воздухом и закрыла глаза. Она еще дышала, но грудь вздымалась все слабее и слабее, реже и реже. Тень потускнела, на глазах растворяясь в неярком свете конюшенной лампы. Алька наклонилась и поцеловала умирающую кобылу в лоб.  
— Скоро увидимся, Амальгама. Ты только не убегай далеко, как в тот раз, ладно? Не хочу ездить за тобой через полстраны.  
Кобыла вздохнула в последний раз и замерла. Тень растаяла в прохладном осеннем воздухе.  
— Скоро увидимся, — повторила Алька вполголоса. — Ты только дождись.


End file.
